


Take my badge, Captain.

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Emotional, Ending feels, Final Thoughts, M/M, Nivanfeels, Nivanfield, Original Universe, Pier's badge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the thoughts of Piers at the life pods and why he chose, at that instant, of all things, to leave the captain his badge.  Implied Nivanfield but can be interpreted both ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my badge, Captain.

[ ](http://imgur.com/9JP9wIV)

Take my badge Captain.

Joining the BSAA gave my life a purpose where there was none.  
It gave me pride in serving a most noble course. One which my parents may never come to realise, but a path I knew to be my destiny.  
It gave me strength knowing my skills as a marksman could protect and cover my comrades.  
It gave me hope that my life matters. If not for the citizens and soldiers I protect, then for my squad, my brothers, my Captain.  
It gave me light that I am needed, that my presence brings joy to my team and to the one man who matters the most.  
It gave me a future where there can be peace. A future where nothing is in vain, a cause that is worth throwing asunder life and limb, hope and dreams.  
It gave me partnership with the one man I had hoped to be. The one man who represents all of humanity’s hopes and salvation. The living legend who didn't see it in himself how much he mattered. The one man who I will lay down my life for a million times over.

Captain, take my badge, remember me as I was, all that was good about me. All that the name Piers Nivans had meant.

I did it Captain, for the BSAA,

...for the future,

...for you.

I am not the first you lost. I am not the last. I will join the ranks of my faithful brothers and sisters on the far side of the sea. We gave our lives willingly because we believe in you, my Captain.

My work is done. I went through heaven and hell to find you Captain and bring you back. My proudest achievement is to have brought Chris Redfield back, safe and reinstated, back in duty. Now I, Piers Nivans can rest from the burden of leadership that I almost could not have borne. Believe in yourself, Captain. As I have believed in you.

  
When you are weak, this badge will tell you how much I believed in you. How much of a difference you have made to my life. I'm sorry I can't be there for you next time. That I couldn't save you from the next threat, but as long as you could see the hope in yourself, I know you will keep going.  I don't regret for a moment what I have done.  I regret that I have but one life to give you.  With my badge I know that you will no longer bury yourself again in sorrow over who has been lost, but draw strength for who you can save.

You will never know just how much I cared for you. How much strength and comfort I sought behind those broad shoulders and square back. How I think of you at the evenings and how I vowed I’d do everything to protect you. How hard I had to control the adrenaline from shaking my trigger arm whenever you go in danger.

  
It’s my honour to call you Captain. My Captain. Farewell.

Take my badge Captain, so you don’t have to hand in yours. Fight the good fight, for me, for us. I will keep you safe from the skies and from the seas.

Take me with you.

_Take me home._

**Author's Note:**

> To me, the BSAA badge represents all the pride and accomplishment Piers sees of himself, but it also was his one link and memorandum to have been Chris' partner. That was something he wouldn't want the captain to ever lose sight of. The way I see it, Piers' badge is not something to be buried at a grave or given away. It is an intimate gift, something exclusively for his Captain to remember him by and to draw strength from when he feels down. When Chris sees Piers' badge, he sees the change that Piers had made in him, and all of Piers' trust, respect and belief in Chris. It's his way of continuing his partnership and lending strength to Chris.
> 
> I had written a song, titled "In Your Heart will I Belong" based on the parting scene. It would be my honour if you take the time to have a listen at  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=whhFfKfubK0> (also embedded above)


End file.
